You Just Got Screwed
by ParaNoiablooD
Summary: Shamal's family tree is probably EXTREMELY messed up...I mean look at LAMBO! Where do you think he got all those stupid moves? Yamamoto? As if! Features a Pervy!Yama and Dino torturing... XD ON HIATUS.


You Just Got Screwed

By: ParaNoiablooD and her sister.

Anime/Manga: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

X-X

"I'm sorry for your loss."

She didn't know if she could take another condolence from insincere bast—I mean people…yeah…people. Granted, she couldn't just leave, no matter how much she wanted to. She growled lowly, brown eyes narrowing. She cracked her neck slightly and glared at the next person who came to pay their respects, daring them to say something.

The young guy simply placed his flower, a white lily, on the casket, bowed to her, and left. This pattern continued, though many gave her disgruntled looks, until finally the cold and unfeeling funeral ended. She didn't even wait for the guests to leave before she was gone and on the streets of Sicily, Italy.

She received many weird looks at her black _furisode_, but she ignored them effortlessly. Breaking from the crowd she slipped into a thin, dark ally and made her way down it. At the end of the oddly clean ally on the left side a worn, slightly decaying door was there with an old sign hanging above it with fading words.

Without any hesitation she entered the door and into chaos. A tan, thick arm wrapped around her shoulders the moment she stepped in. "Yo, how's my little lady!" a light, baritone voice called, slurred slightly because of the alcohol in his hand.

She rolled her eyes, "My mama just died, Kain, how do you think I feel?"

The man roared with laughter leaning against her and swaying slightly too some unknown beat. He gave her golden red hair a rough shuffle and slurred out happily, "Don't worry your pretty little head over _that_, little lady! Your ma was a great woman, good too, and did whatever the 'ell she wanted in her life, that's all that matters! Now have a drink, little lady!"

She opened her mouth to retort, but another tan, but lithe, arm shoved Kain over and into a chair at a table, as a deep, bass voice snapped, "My bar does not serve alcohol to minors, Kain, get that through you damn thick skull already."

"You're such a pus—" Kain was cut off by a rather large chested female that was scantily clad, smacking the back of his head.

"Finish that sentence, Kain, and you won't be getting _any_ for months," the fiery red head hissed. She then turned to the blank faced girl and purred sympathetically, placing a hand against the semi-tanned girl's cheek, "How ya doing, Majella (pronounced Ma-e-ah)- love?"

Majella gave the prostitute a small smile. "I've been better, but I'll live. I'll probably end up staying with Ysabella and Dino for a bit before deciding what to do." Next thing she knew her face was being pressed into the red head's bosom.

Kain gave a low whistle, "Yo, Miele-love, you're going to suffocate my little lady! Ease up on her a little!"

Miele scoffed, her top lip curling upwards, but she let the girl go. The red painted lips parted to retort, but Majella's bland comment shut both of them up, "Resolve your sexual tension elsewhere you two." Ignoring the two sputtering adults she turned to the man that first shoved Kain, "Hey, Senesio, could you give a toast to mama?"

The tall Italian gave her a shark like grin, "Sure thing, little lady!" Senesio climbed on top of the bar top and gave a loud whistle, silencing the rowdy bar. He raised his glass of red wine and announced, "A toast to one of the greatest woman alive, Neiva of the Marcone Familigia, and 4th child-bearing ex-girlfriend of "Trident" Shamal! YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!" the bar chorused back, raising their glasses before downing them.

Majella chuckled quietly and leaned back against the bar as Senesio jumped down next to her. He took a sip of his refilled glass and asked idly as he watched his bar, "So, what are you planning to do now that Neiva is gone, little lady?"

"I'm going to Japan to live with my father, whether he likes it or not and Dino gets no say whatsoever," the girl replied blandly.

Senesio spat his drink out, "YOU'RE WHAT!"

The bar door slammed open and a yellow and green blur skidded into view and in Majella's direction. In which the blur stopped and promptly tripped and face planted. Majella looked down at the downed blonde, "That pesky rock follows you into buildings, I take it?"

"I'm telling you it stalks me!" the Italian whimpered, sitting up and rubbing his nose. He then jumped up and grabbed the blank girl's shoulders and shouted, "What is this I hear about you leaving Italy to go live with that scoundrel of a man you call your father! You can just live with me and my sweet and gentle little sister, Ysabella! Why are you doing this!"

Majella didn't answer right away before she pointed out, "For that reason, Ysabella I can deal with, you on the other hand I will shoot within three days of living with." At the kicked puppy looked she got from Dino (not that it affected her) she added unsympathetically, "That and I hate constantly travelling, which you are going to be leaving to do in a few days."

Dino started to cry, "But—but—why him!"

The red head gave him a sharp glare, "Whether you like it or not, Dino Cavallone, Shamal is my father and I dictate where I go in my life, you have no say in my life as we aren't even blood related."

"Majella?" a dirty blonde girl called out, looking around in curiosity.

Majella sighed tiredly, "Yzzy, over here, dodge any people you walk by." Ysabella wandered over, blinking her brown eyes innocently. Majella rolled her eyes and grasped the older girl's hands (after shoving Dino out of the way) and explained, "Yzzy, I'm leaving for Japan to live with dad, alright?"

"Eh? But brother said you were going to live with us!" the teen cried.

The younger Italian groaned irritably, "Damnit! No, Dino lied, he didn't even ask me. I won't be going to Japan until later as I have things here to deal with and finalize, okay?"

The older daughter of Shamal blinked then shrugged, calming down, "It's not the first time, and I know you don't like travelling so it's fine. I'll see you some other time, yeah?"

Majella smirked evilly, eyes flashing, "Yeah, maybe by then we'll both have someone we like and want to spend the rest of our lives together with."

Dino pounced then, holding Ysabella to his chest, "NO! SHE WILL STAY PURE FOREVER!" He glared at the smirking teen sullenly, "Where did my cute and innocent little sister go too?"

Majella rolled her eyes and flicked the blonde on the forehead, "She never existed, get over it." She then turned to Ysabella and ruffled the girl's hair, "I'll be heading over to the Bovino Familigia to inform our brothers what's happening, you have any messages for them?"

Ysabella shook her head, "No, just tell them I say hi and love them."

Majella nodded, "Will do. Well, I'm off then. Bye, everyone!" With that the red head left the bar and headed in the direction of the Bovino Familigia where her two older half-brothers were. "Hmm, I wonder how Lambo's doing…"

X-X


End file.
